The Sun and the Moon
by Love of a Nymph
Summary: Naruto joins Hinata in her garden for a while, and sparks fly! A cute short song fic with PATD's song 'When the day met the night'. Naruto & Hinata, NaruHina, NarutoXHinata, etc.


This fic is meant to be sweet and defiantly OOC

_**This fic is meant to be sweet and **__**defiantly **__**OOC. So don't be alarmed if none of this would realistically fit their character! Okay, this is a NaruHina! Why? Naruto is bright, bubbly, and is summer. Hinata is smooth, darker (personality wise), and more secretive, etc. So, I hope you like all of this!**_

_**PS!! Please listen to this song when reading this, if you could! Buy the CD too! It's great!**_

_**This song is:**_

_**PATD: When the day met the night**_

_**Read and Enjoy!**_

_**--**_

_When the moon fell in love with the sun_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

Hinata sat down in the large garden of her families estate. She hated her parents. They didn't allow her anything, and defiantly didn't allow her to get out of the house.

So she spent all of her time here, in her garden.

_When the sun found the moon_

_She was drinking tea in a garden_

_Under the green umbrella trees_

_In the middle of the summer_

Naruto walked around the large estate, it was beautiful and the design was older, but it held a sense of pride in it, like it demanded everyone's respect. It certainly got his.

Walking around some more, he started to dart quicker from corner to corner. Sure, he liked the house and all, but it was starting to creep him out now. It wasn't creaking or anything, but the farther in he got, the darker everything was **(1&2).** And he was lost. That didn't help…

Practically at a jog, he decided to high-tail it out of there, and started to sprint over from place to place, and he suddenly froze.

Amidst all the gloom and dark, there was a sudden open screen door, and past it was a beautiful garden, light shining through and lighting the hallway. He felt a sudden relief spread through his body.

So with every ounce of strength he had, he sprinted and jumped with all his might into the opening, and tumbled and rolled onto a soft grassy field. Too relieved to move, he sighed and laid down there, sprawled out.

But much to his annoyance, there was a sudden shadow, and he groaned. Cracking a bright blue sapphire eye, he looked directly up to meet a beautiful blushing girl.

She was short from what he could tell, shorter than he was as far as he knew, and she had a mesmerizing river of dark purple hair flowing over her shoulders and down to the small of her back. Her eyes were shocking pale lavender, and no pupil.

'_I guess she's a Hyuuga. Must be Neji's sister or something… She's really cute.'_ He thought, blushing himself. Then he gave a soft frown. _'Why's it heavy all the sudden- gah-!'_

_When the moon found the sun_

_It looked like he was barley hanging on_

_But her eyes saved his life_

_In the middle of summer_

_In the middle of summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer,_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer, summer_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

Hinata stared at the strange boy who and just jumped out of nowhere into her garden. That wasn't something you see everyday… _'I wonder if he's Neji-kun's guest. He said he was bringing his teammate over to spar for their next Kendo match…' _she thought staring at the blonde.

He was tall, much taller than her- perhaps by a whole head- and had bright blonde hair, spiking in every which way. And his eyes… They were the deepest cerulean eyes she'd ever seen. Strange enough, he had three oddly shaped lines on his cheeks resembling whiskers. _'I wonder if he got scratched when he jumped out…'_ she thought softly, then examined him closer…

He seemed to be having trouble breathing. With a gasp, she looked down to his stomach, and sitting there was her cat, Pocky **(3).**

"Ah! Pocky-chan! Get off of him right now!" she said in a soft tone, making sure the boy didn't hear her well. She was rather shy, but the year previous, with the help of her cousin, she had gotten over her useless stuttering.

The boy looked down to his stomach, and was suddenly aware of the large feline snoozing happily. With a small grunt, he picked up the grey feline and placed it on the ground beside him.

"Err, sorry about the sudden intrusion, but I got lost and 'kinda feaked out. Your house is pretty big," the boy stated, nervously rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, by the way, I'm Naruto Uzamaki!" he said, looking at her hopefully with wide eyes.

Hinata resisted the urge to laugh. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I'm guessing you Neji-kun's kendo teammate? He's my cousin." She said softly, as Naruto nodded his head, giving her a sweet smile. "It's nice to meet you Naruto-san."

_So he said, "Would it be alright,_

_If we just sat and talked for a while, _

_If an exchange for your time, _

_I'll give you this smile."_

_So she said, "That's okay,_

_As long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart,_

_Or leave me all alone _

_In the summer."_

Naruto and Hinata just sat there, in her garden, just talking. Naruto had found out she was in the same grade, but due to the fact she would be head of family when she was older, she was home schooled.

"That's why I haven't seen you in school before," Naruto muttered, staring at the girl in front of him. He found it oddly amusing that any time their eyes locked, she would blush and look away.

"So, I would guess you're a virgin too, huh?" Hinata went wide eyed and stared at Naruto in shock and embarrassment, just what he wanted. They had been talking for over three hours **(He wasn't too sure why Neji hadn't been able to find him yet, but he wasn't complaining!) **and he had learned that he very much liked to get her riled up and loved it even more when she blushed.

"N-naruto-kun!" She squeaked, and Naruto laughed, giving the girl a small hug, pretty bold on his part.

"Ah, don't worry Hinata-chan, I was just joking!" Hinata nodded softly, a small smile on her face, but the blush was still pleasant…

'_I really like this… It's… nice…'_ they both thought simultaneously **(quite impressive, really).**

_Well he was just hanging around_

_Then he fell in love_

_And he didn't know how_

_But he couldn't get out_

_Just hanging around_

_Then he fell in love_

_In the middle of summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer,_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer, summer_

Naruto and Hinata sat there still, talking more, laughing and smiling.

Naruto looked up at the sky, and it was dark and clouded. Not his time of day, but he was having so much fun with Hinata…

Noticing Naruto's sad frown, Hinata laughed softly. "You know Naruto-kun, it's pretty late." She paused and laughed at the way Naruto looked at her, a 'Getting rid of me already!?' look. "But you can always come back tomorrow. And then I'll be there to show you how to get here." She said softly, and suddenly found herself in a warm bundle of mess on the grass. Naruto had tackled her into a hug.

Laughing together, Naruto spoke up. "Aw, thanks Hinata-chan! I'll defiantly come back tomorrow! I promise!" he said with a bright smile, and she stood up and quickly and softly yanked her up.

With a small pause, he stared at her, and quickly and silently came up to her and gave her a small kiss on the lips, which Hinata quickly and embarrassedly returned, but returned none the less.

"Well, I better get going… But I'll see you tomorrow! I'll come as soon as I get out of class!" With a small pause, Naruto quickly and happily gave her another peck. "Bye Hinata-chan!" he shouted as he started to run, only looking back once to see Hinata staring at him, a blush visible even in the darkness, her entire being seeming to glow…

_When the moon fell in love with the sun,_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_(The middle of) Summer, summer, summer, summer…_

_--_

**Well, I don't know about you guys, but I really liked that! And it was my first song fic, so I don't think I did too bad… Hope you liked it!**

**1&2: Like the song says, Naruto is the sun, and so he wouldn't really normally feel welcomed in the dark, but Hinata is the moon, and so her part of the mansion is dark, though she has her garden.**

**3: Do I really need to explain what pocky is? Sweet oh glorious POCKY?! **

**So, hope you liked it! R&R if you really liked it. I did. And if you guys did too, I might make more song fics! **

**Bye Bye!**

**Kaiki karai kibun/M-Mello**


End file.
